


Black Boots White Hat

by BunnyMask



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I guess there's a little angst, Love-struck Vanitas, M/M, Mentioned Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Modern Fantasy, Mutual Pining, Witch AU, all the keyblade wielders are witches, but they don't all show up, ven and vanitas are witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMask/pseuds/BunnyMask
Summary: "Ventus, if you start lecturing me on proper presentation again, I will beat you to death with my broom.""Don't be so touchy. I wasn't even going to mention that you look like you're going to a punk rock concert… in a graveyard...after you were murdered."In which Ventus and Vanitas are friends, neighbors, and witches who can't seem to leave each other alone.





	Black Boots White Hat

1

Vanitas sat on the steps outside of his apartment lacing up his boots. They were an old pair. They were his favorite pair. The boots were worn and covered with scrapes and scars. Vanitas had them repaired too many times to count. Each mark had a history. There was that time he'd picked a fight with a werewolf. There were scratches from the thorny forest assignment he'd been given at the academy. There was a dent in the material from the several times Ventus kicked him in the shin over the years. These kicks usually happened when they were sitting at a table and Vanitas said something "inappropriate".

Ventus was always trying to correct something about Vanitas. It was like he couldn't help himself. Vanitas rolled his eyes. He'd even told him he should get new boots if they kept falling apart. It was nothing a little magic couldn't fix. The boots had too many memories to just replace them. And the amount of magic the boots had been steeped in over the years had probably given them a bit of sentience. He couldn't throw them away if they were going to be sad about it. There was another reason he held onto them, but the day Vanitas admitted that out loud was the day he stopped doing magic, skipped town, and got a desk job.

Vanitas rubbed the kick dent. Well, Ventus's attention wasn't the worst thing...

A light breeze started in front of the stairs. It picked up leaves and spun them around in a graceful dance. As the leaves twirled a pair of white boots landed in the center of the wind. All the leaves fell to the ground. Ventus was back. He must have finished his job early.

Vanitas watched as Ventus adjusted that ridiculous hat he was always wearing. It was a pointy white hat with a large brim. Witches hadn't worn hats like that in centuries, but Ventus ignored that and wore his every day, everywhere.

"Vanitas," Ventus smiled at him, "You're out early."

"It's almost noon."

"And you usually don't crawl out of your apartment until evening."

That was accurate.

"I got hired to fill out a wedding reception." Vanitas stood up, "So, I'm going to head over there… what?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you've got something to say."

"It's nothing really…"

"Ventus, if you start lecturing me on proper presentation again, I will beat you to death with my broom."

"Don't be so touchy. I wasn't even going to mention that you look like you're going to a punk rock concert… in a graveyard...after you were murdered."

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Then what?"

"I've only ever seen pictures of you filling out receptions. I was trying to imagine it in motion is all."

He was interested in Vanitas's work? It was just really fancy decorations.

"Want to tag along then?"

"Can I?" 

He hadn't expected Ventus's eyes to light up like that or for that smile to cross his face. He could not be that excited.

"Sure, I'll just tell them you're my assistant."

"Okay!" Ventus tugged his hat, "should I get changed?"

"Nah," Vanitas put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. His broom dived down from his porch and into Vanitas's waiting hand. It was a black broom from tip to toe. "We need to get going."

"Right!" 

Ven watched as Vanitas set up his broom. He was wearing those boots, the beat-up black pair. Ven had offered to get him a new pair, but Vanitas rejected him. Ven had seen those boots literally fall apart. He didn't understand why Vanitas had held onto them for so long. His refusal to replace them and his insistence on using magic to repair had turned an ordinary pair of boots into a magic item. Ven tugged on his hat. It was also a magic item, but it had always been one. Vanitas had created one without any training out of stubbornness. He was ridiculously stubborn, but it wasn't a bad thing...

At Vanitas's command, the simple black broom changed into something closer to a motorbike. Vanitas climbed on, helmet appearing on him. 

He turned his head towards Ventus, "Are you coming or what?"

Ven nodded and climbed on behind him.

Vanitas landed in front of the reception hall. The wedding planner was waiting by the door. She smiled as Vanitas approached. She glanced at Ven then back at Vanitas. Vanitas introduced them. The three of them went inside.

Vanitas set up magic stabilizers in each corner. He told the wedding planner that they were so his spell lasted the whole reception. She and Ven watched with great interest as Vanitas prepared for his spell. He sat in the middle of the room and closed his eyes. Dark smoky blobs began to appear around the hall. Each blob began to take shape as a featureless person. They were silhouettes with form. Each had the implication of clothing whether it was a dress, a suit, or a combination of the two. Once they'd all taken shape, they stood still. Ven would have called the motionless humanoids creepy if it wasn't so cool.

Vanitas opened his eyes and stood up. He walked around, checking each figure. He made adjustments as he met each one. He varied their heights and figures. He even took the time to give them different hairstyles. Or at least he gave them the suggestion of hair. When he was done, he asked for some music. The DJ put on a song and the forms began to dance. Some danced by themselves, some danced in pairs, and some danced in groups. They stopped when the music stopped.

Not long after that, the wedding party arrived. The wedding reception was small. There were no more than thirty people. The bride and groom invited Vanitas, Ven, and the wedding planner to stay for the party. Ven took the opportunity to record Vanitas's magic dancers. He was interrupted quite a few times though by people who wanted to know about 'his craft'. He explained to them that while he was a witch, he wasn't the witch who'd created the display. He started to wonder where Vanitas had disappeared around the fifth time that happened.

He didn't see him anywhere. He asked the wedding planner if she knew where he'd gone. She didn't. Ven made his way around the hall trying to spot Vanitas. It shouldn't be hard, he stuck out like a sore thumb. Panic started to fill Ven's stomach. Where had he gone? He took a breath. He needed to calm down and listen to the wind. He took a breath and closed his eyes. He followed the push of the wind. It weaved him through the crowd and, hopefully, towards Vanitas. He let himself get carried in a light-footed dance.

Vanitas had found himself outside. He wasn't one to refuse free food, but being at the wedding reception of someone he hardly knew felt wrong. Usually, he just left to fill his time and came back when it was all over. Usually, he wasn't invited. He took a sip of his drink.

Heels clicked on the way down the steps. Vanitas looked up to see the wedding planner lighting a cigarette on her way down. She noticed Vanitas and waved at him. She told him that Ventus had been looking for him. Vanitas headed up the stairs. As he arrived at the door, the first thing he saw was that ridiculous hat. Vanitas rolled his eyes.

The second thing he saw was Ventus. His eyes were closed as he weaved through people and magic forms alike. He was light on his feet and fluid in his movement. He looked like he was dancing. Vanitas had known him long enough to know he wasn't. He was communing with the wind. This was a strange place to do that.

The third thing he noticed was that Ventus was moving towards him. He made his way through the door. If he wasn't careful, he could fall down the stairs. Vanitas reached out and grabbed Ventus, turning him so they were face to face.

"Careful there, space cadet."

Ventus opened his eyes and smiled. "Found you."

The sky was beautiful that night, but it really didn't compare to the twinkle in Ventus's eyes. Vanitas wanted to gag himself. That was the most disgusting thought to ever cross his mind. His eyes traced Ventus's smiling lips. Would they still smile at him if he leaned in and kissed Ventus? Probably not. Vanitas took a step away from him.

"I was just out here." Vanitas smirked, "Did you think I ditched you?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Ventus muttered.

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're still mad about prom."

"I'm not mad…" He frowned. "It just sucks to have your date disappear like that."

_ Date. _

That word held too much hope. It held too much meaning. They were two friends who'd arrived at prom together. It wasn't a date.

"It's not like you didn't have a ton of other people to mingle with." Vanitas avoided eye contact, "what was I supposed to do stand by the punch bowl all night?"

Ventus stared at Vanitas. It felt like an eternity, like his eyes were fire on his skin. What were they searching for? Vanitas would tell him anything to get him to stop.

"Yea," Ventus didn't seem to be answering the question Vanitas had asked, but an entirely different one from some unheard conversation. "That probably sucked for you. I'm sorry, Vani."

Those words struck Vanitas in his core. He felt like crying but he'd rather claw out his own eyes than do that. Ventus had been so angry about Vanitas's disappearing act that night that he didn't so much as look at him for weeks. Now he was apologizing? And using that silly nickname too. What kind of witchcraft was this? Vanitas surely hadn't cast any spells on him.

Ventus looked away. "You don't have to look so surprised! I just hadn't thought about it from your side before." Ventus walked towards the rail around the porch.

Vanitas wanted to end this conversation before things got too emotionally honest.

"So, were my decorations everything you dreamed of?"

Ventus hummed. "They're amazing."

Vanitas choked on Ventus's sincerity. "Are you drunk?"

Ventus laughed. "Are you ever going to learn to take a compliment?"

"No."

"Hey, Vanitas," Ventus leaned on the rails, "do you think you'll ever get married?"

Vanitas laughed. "Married, Ventus? Me?"

"Yea." Why was he blushing? "If you ever meet the right person..." He bit his lip. "Nevermind." 

Ventus was quiet for a long time. From inside the dj announced a slow dance. The music started. Ventus turned to Vanitas. "We never did get to dance at the prom." He offered his hand. Vanitas froze. Ventus wanted to dance? With him? Ventus frowned maybe at Vanitas's expression or hesitation. "Humor me."

Vanitas took his hand. Ventus smiled. "Here," he put Vanitas's arms over his shoulders then put his hands on Vanitas's waist. "Follow me."

He would, anywhere.

Ventus moved like he was on air. Vanitas felt clunky in comparison. He wasn't sure he was doing anything right. He watched his feet.

"You're amazing you know," Ventus smiled at him. His expression was so soft.

"I'm what?" Vanitas forced a laugh. "You really are drunk aren't you?"

Ventus frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "You took magic that was meant to hurt people and turned it into something beautiful. That's amazing!"

Vanitas scoffed. "All I did was learn to make a profit off the only thing I'm half-decent at."

Ventus stopped. The wind picked up a little before settling down. "Vanitas."

"It's the truth, Ventus. I can only do one type of magic."

"That's true about both of us."

"You were chosen by the wind! I was made to create shadow monsters---"

"And instead you make art."

"Art?" Were they art? Vanitas walked to the entrance and looked inside at his creations. They were dancing, of course. They looked peaceful and happy even though they didn't have emotions. "Are they art?"

"Of course," Ventus took his hand.

They watched them dance. A warmth spread in Vanitas's chest, a warmth only Ventus ever made him feel.

Ventus announced he was going back inside to take more videos. Vanitas watched. His eyes followed Ventus until they couldn't anymore. He frowned. No matter how much he shoved his feelings for Ventus down, they resurfaced stronger. It wasn't fair.

_ Black Boots _

At the academy, everyone referred to Vanitas as 'the rescue.' In the month he'd been there, Vanitas heard the whispers about him, about the rescue who wouldn't talk, not even to tell anyone anything about the witch who'd kept him captive. It was like they thought he couldn't understand them. And of course, Vanitas wasn't going to tell a bunch of nobodies about Xehanort. It was called self-preservation. When Xehanort came to get him, he wasn't going to find out Vanitas had ratted him out. 

Vanitas had been confused at first of how the Witches Academy had even known about his existence. He legally didn't exist. He was created, not born. 

He soon found out it was because of another 'rescue'. A couple of years ago, Xehanort had abandoned his weaker apprentice, Ventus, in the woods during winter. Ventus had developed a fever so bad he couldn't even walk straight. He passed out while they were walking. Xehanort said to leave him. Vanitas had been sure he'd died. It was something he thought about more often than he would have liked.

According to a young witch named Aqua, who refused to stop talking to Vanitas, a group of witches from the academy had found Ventus while they were looking for ingredients. They claimed the wind led them to him. He didn't wake up right away and when he did wake up he was stoic and distant. Once he'd warmed up to them, Ventus had told them about Xehanort. Ventus had also told them about Vanitas. He'd asked them to save Vanitas, too, according to Aqua.

Vanitas couldn't figure out Ventus's angle. Was he plotting his revenge for all the times Vanitas had beat him up? If that was the case then he wished Ventus would hurry it up. Vanitas had been here for nearly a month and Ventus hadn't approached him once. He just stared at him all the time. What was he looking for? His weaknesses? When was he going to end it?

Vanitas sat on the steps outside of school. He was supposed to be heading to a physical training class. It seemed he'd been enrolled without anyone asking him about it. It was a fine way to fill time until Xehanort came for him. Vanitas was tying his boots or at least attempting to tie them. It wasn't just that the laces were frayed past recognition, the boots were coming apart in every way possible. Even mending spells barely held them together.

"Here." A white rectangular box was shoved at him.

He looked up to see Ventus standing on the step in front of him. He seemed softer than Vanitas remembered. Maybe it was because he wasn't glaring or wincing. He was wearing an all white version of the be academy uniform. The colors adjusted to suit their wearer. Vanitas's uniform was all black. Aqua's was blue and black. Terra's was gold and brown. There were so many variations, so why were Ventus's clothes white? What was that supposed to mean?

White shirt, white pants, white boots, and even that white box he was holding.

"What is it?" Vanitas's voice was raspy from all the time he'd spent not talking. 

"Open it," Ventus pushed it towards him.

Vanitas eyed the box. It could be a bomb or something. "What is it?"

Ventus frowned. He pulled the box away. Vanitas grabbed for it. He hadn't said he didn't want it. It was his, wasn't it? Ventus gave him a weird look. Maybe this was his revenge. He got Vanitas's hopes up just to tear them away at the last second. Ventus sat on the step next to Vanitas. He took the lid off the box and sat it aside. He pushed the tissue paper aside then tilted the box for Vanitas to see. It was a pair of brand new black boots.

Vanitas reached out to touch them. He pulled away before he could make contact. Ventus grabbed Vanitas's wrist and placed his hand on the boots.

"You can touch them," Ventus smiled, Vanitas had never seen him do that before. He was mesmerized. He wanted to hit him. He wanted to smile back. He wanted to keep seeing it. "They're yours."

Those words didn't make sense.

"No, they aren't."

Ventus placed the box in his lap. "Yes, they are. I got them for you."

What was his angle? Was this pity or something?

"I don't need them."

Ventus stared at him.

"They're too big anyway!"

"You'll grow into them," Ventus said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Take good care of them or I'll get angry."

Vanitas stared at the boots. This was a trap, right? Someone would see him with these and think he'd stolen them and then he'd get kicked out of the academy. Then he would have to go back to Xehanort.

"Hey," Ventus grabbed the back of his head and brought their foreheads together. All he could see was Ventus's eyes. "He's not coming to get you. You're safe here."

Vanitas cried until his throat felt raw.

2

Vanitas sat outside the apartment complex with Xion's cat, Froofy. Froofy was really only Xion's cat in name though since all of the residents took care of her. A cool breeze exited the front door, probably because Ventus stepped out. Vanitas looked back to confirm it was Ventus. It was, but he wasn't wearing his hat. He'd been wearing that hat every day since they were fourteen. He looked incomplete without it.

Vanitas spent such a long time focusing on the lack of hat that he almost missed how Ventus was dressed. He was wearing a long-sleeved dress shirt and long black dress pants. His white boots were nowhere to be found, instead replaced with a pair of black loafers. Vanitas considered for a moment that he'd possibly accidentally teleported himself to an alternate reality where Ventus was a casual businessman instead of a witch.

"Vanitas," Ventus acknowledged him as he made his way down the steps, "Froofy." He bent down to pet her.

"Heading to a job interview?" Vanitas smirked. "The freelance witch life not working out for you?"

"Ha."

"Then do you have a hot date with a librarian?"

Ventus hesitated. Vanitas felt his heart drop into his stomach. Why was he hesitating? Ventus turned his head.

"Actually, she works at a bookstore."

"You have a date?" Vanitas felt the panic prickling against his skin.

"Yea, I met her when I was picking up Kairi's book haul."

Vanitas felt like the world was spinning. Was he dreaming? Was this a nightmare? Ventus didn't date. Ventus was… not his. It hit him like a punch to the gut. There was no reason Ventus couldn't go on a date.

He realized he'd been quiet for too long because Ventus was staring at him.

"So, she's a witch who works at a bookstore?" Maybe Vanitas knew her or had at least heard of her.

"No, she's not a witch."

"You got a date with a local cryptid, Ventus? I didn't think you had it in you."

Ventus laughed. "She's mortal."

"She's… You're going out with like a non-magical human."

"That's what a mortal is."

"Why?"

"She seemed nice and she asked me out." Ventus checked his cellphone, "Well, I have to go." The wind picked him up and he was gone.

Vanitas sat in silence. There was a mortal working at a bookstore who had the guts to ask out Ventus after knowing him for minutes when Vanitas couldn't manage it with years of time. He deserved this. He could've confessed at the wedding, he could've confessed during any of their many late-night porch talks, and there had been hundreds of opportunities at the Academy. All he could do now was try to be happy for him… Ugh! Well, there was no guarantee it would work out. He could find comfort in that at least.

Ventus was going out with book girl more frequently now. He told Vanitas they weren't 'official' yet, but the kiss she gave him when she picked him up on her motorcycle seemed pretty official. Vanitas hated her. He envied her. He thought she was freaking delightful. She was tall and beautiful with short black hair and eyes like honey. Of everyone she could have, why did she pick Ventus?

Vanitas went to sit on his porch and watch the sunset. Their apartments were right next to each other, so their porches were side by side. He looked at Ventus's porch. Ventus had a curtain of dried flowers and herbs. His hat was hanging with them. Poor thing. Ventus still wore it, but never on his dates. It was probably feeling neglected. Vanitas leaned over his railing and the gap between their porches to grab it. He managed to bring it over without dropping it or falling to his death, so he considered that a success.

As he held it, the hat gave off a sad feeling.

"Me too," Vanitas lifted the hat to eye level. "Do you think they'll become official?"

The hat seemed to consider this. Its answer felt like a shrug.

Vanitas shook his head. What exactly was he expecting from a hat? It was at least a decent listener. Vanitas talked about the whole Ventus situation. Talking about things was supposed to make people feel better, but as Vanitas talked he felt worse. He could feel the emotions pouring out of him. Pouring out? _ Great. _

He turned around. Just as he expected, he'd created an unversed. It was standing in the back corner of the porch. This unversed wasn't a monster though, it was a person like his dancers. That was good. At least he wasn't as volatile as he'd been when he was younger. He approached it to disperse it, but as he got closer he realized it wasn't just a person, it was Ventus.

Well, it was Ventus if he was a shadowy silhouette. Vanitas stared at it. It didn't move. He tried to see how it was feeling by looking at its face, but it didn't have facial features outside of a nose. Also, it didn't have feelings, it was just a projection of his feelings. He needed to get rid of it…

Vanitas placed Ventus's hat on its head. Of course, it fit. Vanitas lifted the shadow's face with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Ventus," Vanitas frowned. "I love you."

No response, of course.

"Ventus…" 

Vanitas leaned in and pressed his lips where a mouth would be. Lips formed and the shadow returned the gesture. Vanitas pulled away. It had a mouth now. He kissed it. Shadow Ven kissed him too, cupping his face. The kiss deepened. Vanitas kissed him again and again until he was out of breath. 

He looked at Shadow Ven. It stood still now that he wasn't interacting with it. Of course, it did. It's not like it was going to have a reaction. What was he doing? He dispersed it.

Self-loathing washed over him. What was wrong with him? If there was a line between love and obsession he'd crossed it. He couldn't have Ventus so he made a clone of him and made out with it. That definitely crossed some boundaries. He'd violated him! Both of him.

He paced around the porch. What would Ventus think if he knew? Would he hate him? Would he be able to look at him? He'd called Vanitas's creations art; he'd probably be disappointed with Vanitas at best and absolutely disgusted at worst.

He picked up the hat.

"Please, don't tell Ventus about this."

It made no promises. That was fine. He probably deserved to be ratted out. 

He needed to get his mind off Ventus. He just needed to figure out how. He went inside and called Xion.

_ White Hat _

Ven sat on the roof of the academy, his face in his knees. Wind whipped around in a wild frenzy. Sitting beside him was a white hat that he'd only had for a day, but had come to despise. He was never putting it on again. He didn't want it.

"Ventus," Vanitas had appeared out of nowhere, though it was likely Ven just didn't hear his approach because the wind was so loud. He was wearing his helmet, probably to keep the dust out of his eyes. "Can you tone the wind storm down a few notches?"

"No."

He really couldn't. He had no control over the way the wind reacted to his emotions lately. That's why the school therapist had forced that hat on him.

"Well then," Vanitas sat down next to him, "at least let me in on the destruction of the academy. I call the dorms."

"What do you want Vanitas? Are you here to harass me too?"

"That depends on what you consider harassment." Vanitas tightened the laces on his boots.

Ven sighed but didn't say anything else.

"That therapist can be pretty annoying, huh?"

Ven didn't respond.

"I've had to see him like every day recently."

Ven looked at Vanitas. "Why's that?"

"I've been creating monsters in my sleep and my roommate freaked out about it, so now we have to do these daily "mood check-ins" and deal with my "trauma" or something."

Why was he finger quoting those words?

"And how's that going?"

"Less monsters." Vanitas shrugged, "so I guess the old man knows what he's doing."

Ven was quiet.

"So," Vanitas removed his helmet, "What's up with you?"

"The wind won't listen to my words anymore, it only listens to my feelings. So he said I need to wear this hat to regulate my magic until I can control it myself."

Vanitas reached over Ven and picked up the hat. He examined it.

"It's pretty old fashioned and kind of ridiculous, but is it really something to cry over?"

"No," Ven frowned, "I didn't think so, but…" He looked away from Vanitas. "The other students were making fun of me for wearing it."

Vanitas scoffed.

"Ventus," he waited for Ven to look at him before continuing, "do you want me to kill them?"

Ven laughed.

"I'll just skip my daily check-in and sick my nightmares on them."

Ven nudged him. "No, you won't." He smiled. The wind was more gentle now.

Vanitas put the hat on Ven's head. The wind stopped. Vanitas looked at Ven, he smiled. "It suits you."

Ven felt his face heating up. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, it just looks right." Vanitas looked away.

"Oh, thanks."

"How long do you have to wear it?"

"Just a few weeks while I take some lessons."

"Just wear it then and if anyone makes fun of you I'll knock their teeth in."

"Okay," Ven smiled. He pulled down the brim of his hat, hoping it would hide his blush.

3

Ven got home late. His date had gone on twice as long as they'd planned. It was fun though. Ven walked out to his porch to get his hat. He left it on there so it could get fresh air while he was gone. It looked like it'd been moved. Ven picked up the hat.

"I'm home."

The hat was not happy with him.

"I know you want to go out too." Ven frowned. He felt pretty guilty for leaving it behind all the time. "I just don't want to draw too much attention to myself while surrounded by mortals. It'd really ruin the mood, ya' know?"

If the hat could turn away from him it would have.

Ven frowned. "So, how was your day?"

It considered his question before responding.

"Oh, you spoke with Vanitas today? What did you talk about?"

"A secret? You really are mad at me, huh?"

It was. The hat wanted to know how Ven's date went.

"It was fun."

The hat wanted to know how he felt about _ that _woman.

"I like her."

The hat seemed unconvinced.

"I do!" Ven frowned. He liked her, he did. He just needed more time to start falling for her.

Ven put the hat on. Visions flashed into his head; kisses with Vanitas. Nothing like that had ever happened, but it felt so real. Ven couldn't breathe.

Ven ripped the hat off. His face was hot. Was that supposed to be some kind of punishment?

"That's not nice!"

The hat told him he wasn't very nice either.

"I told you why I can't take you!"

The hat wasn't talking about leaving it behind. It was talking about Ven's new relationship.

"I'm not leading her on! I'm really trying."

The hat was discontent. Ven never had to try with Vanitas.

"You know I can't be with Vanitas. He doesn't feel the same way. He doesn't even want to get married."

The hat was skeptical but dropped the subject. Ven took it inside. He sat it on his bedside stand before heading to bed. When he laid down those kisses played in his mind.

Vanitas had been out a lot recently. Ven noticed him coming and going a bunch. Xion told Ven that Vanitas was trying hobbies with her and Namine. Ven wondered how that was going. They rarely saw each other anymore. He hoped he was doing well. He missed him. Sometimes thoughts of kissing Vanitas crossed his mind. He tried to push them down. It wasn't fair to Vanitas to think like that. 

It also wasn't fair to his not-quite girlfriend. She was making it clear that she was ready for their relationship to become official. Ven was trying really hard to want that too, but…

Vanitas was in the hallway petting Froofy. Ven hid. His heart was pounding. He hadn't spoken to Vanitas in so long he wasn't even sure how to approach him. He was probably angry. He probably thought Ven was avoiding him.

"Ventus, what are you doing?"

When had he gotten so close? Ven jumped back.

"I was just---how did you know I was over here?" Ven tugged on his hat.

"The wind picked up."

"Ah." Even now the wind was picking up. Ven's hat didn't do much magic regulating these days, so it didn't make a move to help.

Vanitas looked at Ven like he had something to say.

"What?" Ven's fingers tightened on the brim of his hat.

"How are things going with book girl?"

"Good. She wants to be my girlfriend."

"That's great." He smiled. 

He said something else too, but Ven couldn't hear him over the sound of his heart shattering and the wind picking up. It was _ great? _ Vanitas hadn't even liked the idea of him dating a mortal. Why was it great? Maybe Vanitas was enjoying their time apart. Maybe Ven had just been bothering him all this time.

"Ventus!" Vanitas grabbed his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

The wind died down. Why was he apologizing?

"I made things weird between us," Vanitas looked away. "I don't have any excuses. I understand if you don't want to be around me right now. I just hope that you still see me as a friend. I don't want you to hate me."

"Vanitas…?"

Vanitas looked at him. The confusion must have been written on his face because Vanitas went red.

"It didn't tell you?" Vanitas's voice was barely audible.

"It?" Ven looked up at his hat. The hat confirmed Vanitas was referring to it. "It says you asked it not to."

Vanitas covered his face with his hands. He groaned as he crouched down. "Then what was the whole wind show about?"

"I just have a lot of feelings to sort out right now."

Vanitas groaned. He was so embarrassed. Ven crouched down. He put a hand in Vanitas's hair. "I could never hate you."

"That's what you think."

"Geez, Vanitas, if you really think I'll hate you for whatever you did then I don't want to know about it."

"Ventus," Vanitas looked up at him. "That's so ridiculous!" Vanitas laughed. "I could've murdered someone or stole from your wallet or slept with your girlfriend."

Ventus stood up. "If you're feeling well enough to irritate me---"

Vanitas grabbed his wrist. Ven looked down at him. There was something in his gaze that made his breath hitch in his throat.

"Thanks."

Ven didn't remember anything after that. He could only assume that he'd said something before walking to his apartment, but his brain was so cluttered with a recurring thought that nothing else was sticking. The thought was he loved Vanitas. He loved him so much. He just loved him! Was loving someone this much allowed? Not if he was dating someone else it wasn't. Ven sighed. He needed to do something about it.

Ventus walked into his apartment. He'd had a long day and he felt a headache coming on. He needed fresh air. He went onto his porch. He could at least talk to the hat about everything that happened. As he approached the hat, he noticed Vanitas was standing on his own porch. He was looking up at the stars.

"Hey, Vanitas," Ven approached the railing.

Vanitas turned his head to look at Ven then he turned back to the stars.

"I thought you were on a date."

"Yea, well, it was cut short."

Vanitas looked like he was going to say something, but didn't.

It was quiet.

"Here," Vanitas offered a small white box to Ven.

"What's this?"

"A birthday gift."

"Birthday?"

"Ventus," Vanitas frowned, "you forgot your birthday?"

"But you remembered," Ven smiled. "You always do."

Vanitas looked away. "Just take it already."

Ven hummed and took the box. He opened it and looked inside. Inside was a small object with lots of beads dangling down. Ven picked it up and looked at it.

"What's this?"

"A windchime," Vanitas didn't look at him, "for your hat."

Ven ran his fingers over the beads. A windchime for his hat?

"Where'd you get this?"

"I made it."

"For me?" Ven stared at it. It was so pretty.

"If you don't like it---"

"I love it!" Ven attached the windchime to the brim of his hat, then he put it on. It jingled. Ven climbed onto the railing. His vision began to blur. "It's beautiful!"

"Ventus, be careful!"

Ven dived across the gap between their apartments, letting the wind carry him. He collided with Vanitas. They tumbled to the ground. Ven sat on top of him.

"Ventus, what--hey…" Vanitas wiped tears from his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I just had a bad day," Ven shook his head. He caressed Vanitas's face. "But you make everything better." 

A vision of kissing Vanitas jumped through his brain. Ven stared at Vanitas's mouth. He really wanted to kiss him. He leaned down. He ran his thumb over Vanitas's lips. Vanitas let out a sound that could only be described as a squeak. Ven laughed. He leaned closer.

"Can I kiss you?"

Vanitas stared up at him, red-faced. "What about book girl?"

"We broke up."

"Ventus," he sat up, "I don't want to be your rebound."

"You're not!" Ven frowned. "She was…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was trying to get over my feelings for you, but it didn't work. I just missed you all the time…" Ven pulled his hat down. "I'm sorry. I know you don't---"

Vanitas hugged him. "Ventus," his voice was soft, "I can't stand you." He took his face so gently, Ven wanted to cry.

Ven laughed. "Me either, you're the worst."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ven leaned in. "So, can I kiss you?"

Vanitas nodded. Ven leaned in. Vanitas's palm got in the way. He carefully pushed Ven's face away.

"Vanitas---"

"I made a double of you with magic and made out with it."

The hat confirmed it, flashing the scene through Ven's head. That's where the hat had gotten all that kissing reference. Ven felt his face heating up. They should probably talk about that, but at the moment all he wanted was to experience a kiss even half that passionate.

Ventus took Vanitas's face in his palms. "Please?" He parted his lips. Vanitas closed the gap between their lips. Their lips met again and again and again, each kiss deeper and longer than the last. Ven tugged at Vanitas's hair and clothes pulling him as close as possible. Vanitas did the same. Nothing felt close enough. They pulled away, out of breath.

"So," Ven tried even out his breath as he spoke, "what's this about you making out with a duplicate of me?"

Vanitas pulled him into another kiss. Ven knew what he was doing, but he let him. They'd have plenty of time to talk about it later.


End file.
